Loved By Ghosts and killers
by Louis.please.love.Armand
Summary: Jaspers feelings towards Felix are sick and wrong, and with his wife now dead and gone, Felix is making his move. But why is the ghost of a pixie faced vampire haunting him, and preventing him from devouring his beloved Jasper. MxM
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, so this fic, it's kinda dark, I'm sorry.**_

_**AND YES I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE. Just please don't hate me, the character I 'damage' is my all-time favourite. Well second favourite, her husband's the best. Xx**_

_**AND YES IT A JASPER FELIX SLASH! Its M for a reason… unusal paring yeah but I think it could bring some drama ;)**_

_**So yeah REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Edward, I know what you are... Say it. Say it out loud... Mermaid… wait what? **_

* * *

><p>Jasper was at the computer, dealing with some business affairs, in Alaska. Soon they would all be moving there, people where getting too suspicious. And retreating into their houses and hardly ever being seen was just fuelling the suspicions of the gossipy locals.<p>

"Jasper…." Alice's petite hand brushed against his muscular back her ice-cold and sugar sweet breath ruffling through his fair hair.

"Alice…" Jasper leaned back in his chair allowing her to kiss him softly. She gently ran her hands over his rock hard body, moaning as his tongue slid between her teeth.

_Anger, bitter, jealousy, lust, embarrassment. More anger, turned to rage._

Jasper caught a string of emotions from someone passing by their room. He suddenly stopped moving. This particular string of emotions where familiar to him and they seemed to deeply affect his own thoughts and feelings.

"What is it?" Alice twirled lightly on her feet and landed graceful in his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Its…" the mental string of emotions faded out as Edward came close to the house.

_He's always so careful not to be spotted…_

"..sorry Rose… see jasper.." he heard Edwards mumble conversation from just outside his supernatural hearing limits.

Alice sighed. "I guess you two are going to have a private conversation, I can see myself being rudely kicked out," there was a slight blush of anger on her face for something that was yet to come, "So I'll just leave now. Avoid the hassle, maybe I'll go shopping, you need more clothes." She winked at him before leaving, he had enough clothes and she never really bought exactly what he liked anyway.

But being the master of emotions, he was good at faking them.

_Not love though, you still love he, deeply it's just…_

"Alice Is Jazz-"

"Yes Edward, he's in there."

He heard Alice's dainty steps dance away only to be replaced by Edwards solid graceful ones.

"Jazz-"

"Edward." He cut him off, radiating the desire to be alone. Edward ignored it.

Edward sat down on Jazz and Alice's bed. His head was tilted in concentration and his eyes where narrowing slightly. He sighed.

"Everyone is getting too good at hiding their thoughts from me." He said smiling slightly, running a hand through his bronze hair.

Jasper smiled. In the past two months he learnt quickly how to shield his thoughts. He'd had to.

"So Jazz. I'm afraid I'm going to go straight to the point. Lately you seem…Frustrated. Sexually I mean."

Jasper winced _oh god! No Edward don't…_

"I don't want to talk about yours and Alice's sex life either. But…"

Jasper groaned _are we vampires or teenage boys?_

Edward ignored him. Again. "It seems that you're really frustrated. And I mean really, you keep wanting to… I don't know but it's quite worrying.

Edward frowned and Jasper pushed his head into his hands _thank god no one else is here…_

"You're thinking about your sexual desires all the time, you're getting pretty heated about it, you keep thinking loops. Keep thinking all the things you could do…"

_Edward you don't know…_

"And I want to know, it's bothering you. All the things you keep thinking you want to do you get close to daydreaming about them…then you just seem to snap out of it…"

_My sex life is fine. Thanks for asking…_

"And you think about when your around Alice, even when you're having sex with her… which is strange? Are you thinking of something she won't let you do?" Jasper almost laughed. If only it was that simple.

_Edward I control emotions and I swear to god I will give you extreme sexual feelings towards your daughters bunny rabbit…_

"I can read minds and i use this to sense emotions from your thoughts…

_Shit. _This was bad.

"Lust, desire, rage. All these things and their not for Alice... in fact…"

Jasper drew in a ragged breath, _holy shit_

"I think… And I hope I'm wrong…"

_Shit,shit,shit,shit _Jasper heart would have been jumping out of his chest if he'd been alive.

"They're for…"

_Fucking hell, fucking hell! _The suspense was killing. For the first time in his life, he wished Edward was just some plain average fool, who couldn't read people so well.

"Felix?"

"NO!" Jasper jumped out his chair and leapt in front of Edward, his eyes wide and crazed and breathing heavily. How had he known! What had given him awat! He had been so careful!

"I see you veggies are busy…" Felix looked quickly between the two cold faces, some sort of sly plan was spreading across his face.

"Felix just opened the door Jasper, he's irrelevant to our previous conversation." Edward was staring in Jasper, his face perfect picture of confusion.

"Oh…" Jasper turned to Felix, who just stood there like a man mountain, smirking devilishly at him.

"Yeah, I might have heard some of your previous conversation there mate." Felix paused to grin smugly yet dangerously at Jasper "Interesting to know how the feelings controller actually feels…"

Jasper turned to look at him, he could feel some sort of hidden resolve in Felix's familiar and alluring mind stream.

"Don't try anything," he warned "it's not happening."

"No." Felix smiled and left, leaving Jasper confused and unsure. That 'No' had his clenching from too many emotions that he could deal with right now.

"Jazz?" Edward was staring worriedly at his adopted brother; Jasper could sense that Edward had noticed the sudden change in atmosphere.

_It's nothing Edward, don't worry…. _Jasper tightened his concentration and wrapped it around his mind. Edward didn't need to hear this, something bad was happening and he wasn't sure who to save from it.

* * *

><p>Blood. It was normally hot, slick and delicious and it flowed over his cool marble hands. But this was different. This blood was cold, and smooth. It seemed to flow graceful, there were no clots no lumps, this blood was a perfect and the body he had ripped it from.<p>

"JASPER! SAVE ME!"

He examined the tiny fragile body. She had fallen easily, cutting her cold skin on a bolder. And now she was screaming, terrible keening noises.

"Shhh… you're just making it worse. Calm down. I'll be quick." He smoothed her hair out of her face and inhaled deeply. Yes, he could smell him on her.

"What do you want from me?" she sobbed staring into his hard red eyes.

"Jasper." He replied, smiling as her eyes widened and her small pink lips popped open in shock.

He leaned forward and slowly started dragging his teeth across her neck. Beheaded was an easy way to permanently kill a vampire.

"Please…take…..care of…..him." her last breath seeped out from between her pink lips and her now cold gold eyes turned up towards the moon.

She had died. For the second time in a hundred years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my! Did I just kill off ALICE! Yes I did. OH I'M SO SORRY. BUT don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of her…..<strong>_

_**So how is it? I know the dialog is a little blah winces in shame but it keeps getting better swear down. So reviews are loved, they fuel the fire that I need to burn so yeah keep on trucking(reading) and please review xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guess who's back, back ,back, back again ,Shady's back , back , back tell a friend ;)**_

_**Kay this is just for my reviewers… and it's because writers block has stopped my other story and is now demanding I do this one by spewing out ideas and plots.**_

_**Thank you **_XxLunerMoonxX _**and **_Tari Tigerlilly

_**SO, let us begin,**_

_**DICLAIMER: everyone report to the dance floor to dance floor, alright stop. Pyjama time**_

* * *

><p>Bella was sobbing her thin body almost hidden behind Edward's muscular arms.<p>

Rose too was crying, along with Esme, Carlos, Chief swan, the young boy from the werewolves and all the other vampires who had gathered for the funeral.

And yet Jasper could only stand perfectly still staring into the dark hole in the ground where they intended to bury his Alice.

The Volturi Leaders where taking it in turns giving speeches, Aro was the Last to speak.

"Vampires, Wolves and others," Aro clasped his hands together, his head tilted down sadly.

"Today one man has suffered a great loss. A loss so great it is beyond everyone but Marcus's ability to relate to." Aro paused, his eyes shifting respectfully towards Marcus.

"Yes, today we are morning the loss of a boned vampire, of a soul mate, of a wife and of a companion."

Almost every vampire was sobbing, tearlessly clutching their loved ones, their eyes shying away from Alice's headless body.

"And yet there is still a debt owed to this person, a debt that will have to be paid to _her_ partner, to _her_ companion."

Everyone stiffened, heartbroken sobs being replaced by angry snarls.

"If anyone knows who killed this woman, if anyone knows what soulless monster befouled this gentle soul, I beg of you: speak now! This monster shall be caught! And they shall be handed over to us, The Voltouri, where we will use every method under our power to inflict the pain upon this person that they have inflicted upon all us via this terrible death."

Jasper's eyes flickered over to Felix, he looked good. His hair was rustling in the gentle breeze and his eyes where shinning with some unknown emotion.

Felix turned his eyes meeting Jaspers over the heads of the distraught vampires.

_I need to see you after… _Jasper stared into Felix's eyes, willing the thought and the need to speak to him across.

Felix nodded, his eyes swirling nervously.

Jasper turned his face back towards the coffin, willing himself to endure the rest of the service alone.

* * *

><p>"Jasper?"<p>

He felt Felix's presence before he'd heard his voice, the mass of nervous and desire radiating from him had been affecting Jasper since the funeral.

"Felix…" He paused, what to say?

"Why?" it was the simplest question and he had no doubt that Felix knew what he was referring too.

"I- You weren't paying attention, what was I meant to do?" Felix sat down beside Jasper on the grassy hill, they were deep in the forest, far away from all the people who wanted to share their remorse with Jasper.

"Talk to me, perhaps?"

"You wouldn't talk!You were too busy playing hard to get."

He sighed, his head falling back on his shoulders. Admittedly he had been ignoring Felix, he had even gone as far as not allowing himself to be in the same room as him. He just hadn't been able to stomach the flirting and innuendos, let alone the constant winking.

He breathed in calmly, "I wasn't playing, it wasn't a game. And now you've killed my mate."

"She wasn't your _true _mate."

"Don't you dare!" He moved quick as flash, pinning Felix beneath him his hands wrapped tightly around his wrists.

"I loved her, more then you could possibly know! Don't you dare imply anything!"

Felix looked up at Jasper calmly, it was eerie how one person who seemed so fleeting and flirty one moment and then be painfully calm and grounded another.

"What did you want Jasper? You told me to meet you after the funeral, I heard you…" _because we're bonded _his eyes said.

Jasper winced, the ability to talk through mental instructions made under eye contact was only an ability of the truly bonded, the fact that he and Felix could communicate like that already...

"I…I didn't want to be alone…"

"You've got plenty of friends willing to share tissues and reminisce with you, why do you need me?"

Jasper head lolled on his shoulders, his whole body slumping forward, pressing him even closer to Felix.

"I- maybe there was something else you could give me…"

Felix grinned "Men have only be my taste for about a hundred years now, but I think you'll find I can give an awful lot." He winked, his arms trying to gently pull out of Jasper's firm hold on his wrists.

"No... I mean… where- where did you do it? Where did you kill her?"

"Here." Felix gestured to where they where lying.

He paused. Here? Here in this exact spot? This is where his wife had died and here is where he was now laying on top of a _man. _Not just any man, but the man who _killed _her.

He rolled off Felix, his eyes flicking shut as he felt the cool grass behind his back. It grounded him, reminded him that nothing could undo what had happened.

Felix shifted so that he was propped up by his elbows.

"Are you good?"

"_Am I good? _Oh yes, of course!"

"No I mean, are you good to… move on now."

His eyes flew open, staring incredulously at Felix's face.

"_Move on? _She hasn't even been dead a bloody _day _and you think I've already moved on? You must have been fucking some complete whores through the years Felix, because _normal _people aren't ready to sleep with others just _one day _after their wife dies!"

"So how long should I wait?"

Felix's tone was kindly but slightly impatient; clearly he didn't understand how much of a big deal this was.

"I really couldn't care how long you wait Felix, nothing will happen."

Any yet he was uncertain, the only way he'd been avoiding anything happening between him and Felix before had been by being with Alice instead. And now she was gone, and he was meeting Felix in deserted places in the forest, asking him to '_give him things'. _

Felix sat in silence for at least an hour before saying, "You know… you might not want to go back to your house tonight, I think everyone will be pretty distraught."

Jasper watched as Felix paused, his hair (which was growing considerably in length and now hung loosely just to the top of his ears) was moving slightly with the wind, making him seen mysterious and even a little bit gorgeous.

_More than a little bit…_

"So…I have a Hotel room…" He trailed off, clearly subtlety wasn't his strong point.

"I'm not having sex with you."

Felix sighed, openly disappointed "Well then just come and stay, if you couldn't face your friends now then how are you going to…you know sleep?"

Of course, sleep. It was recently discovered that vampires who undergo a great tragedy, gained the ability to sleep.

"True, but will I trust you won't kill anyone else dear to me while I…sleep?" It felt strange saying that, he had forgotten what it was like to just…switch off. And though he still had doubts for some reason he trusted Felix would be kind to him while he slept.

Felix blinked, clearly not expecting Jasper to cave that easily. "I promise I wont."

Felix's hand cautiously reached forward and lightly touched Jaspers hair, tracing the honey blonde curls around his face.

"Ok then…" He let his eyes drift shut, though Felix wasn't as gentle or articulate as Alice, he found that the uncertain silence was surprisingly comforting.

* * *

><p>"This is where you're staying?" Felix watched as Jasper's golden eyes surveyed the room they had just entered.<p>

The floor was a plain lightly orange carpet and the walls where a dull beige. The bed was a double and had plain white sheets and which matched the plastic lamp on the plain wooden bedside table. It was generic and plain, and he had no idea what Jasper would think of it.

Jasper nodded. "Nice."

"Really? It's pretty ugly?"

"I don't really care."

"Me neither." He glanced sideways to find that Jasper was staring at him, looking extremely tired and curious.

"So…you wanna sleep now?" Jasper didn't seem to be moving or doing anything, he was really… distant.

"I guess… will you be with me?"

Felix frowned. "No, I can't sleep."

Jasper blinked sluggishly, "I mean in the bed."

_Oh…_ "Well…It is my bed."

"So, yes then."

"I guess so."

Jasper looked once more around the room then moved to the bed, standing stiffly. He glanced at Felix then quickly turned away, and began tugging off his dark woollen jumper.

Felix perked up, while he may not be allowed to do anything to Jasper, at least he could watch him, maybe even get a touch of that smooth marble flesh since they were sharing a bed.

As if sensing Felix's desire, which due to his gift he probably was, Jasper turned slightly.

"You won't…Try anything will you?"

"Nah, I know what 'No' means. Besides from the looks of you, you'll just go straight to sleep, and I don't touch people in their sleep."

Jasper nodded his head thoughtfully, Felix noticed how instead of crying or shouting when he got upset like most people did, Jasper just went calm…

"What do you want to know?"

"What?"

"I can sense emotions, and you're curious about something. And since I know from what you said that you've been with a man, I know you're not curious about sex." Jasper paused, his eyes staring very intently into Felix's face. "So I'm wondering what it is you want to ask me."

Felix paused, his first response was to blurt out something stupid like 'I want to fuck you senseless' or something along those lines, but Jasper was being so painstakingly honest with him that he couldn't help but blurt out the truth instead.

"You're so calm when your sad, why?"

Jasper smiled, still standing by the bed, with his jumper tugged half off.

"I can sense emotion and most people tend to feel more than one strong emotion at one time, which can make having the ability to feel them too quite stressful. Due to this I only tend to dwell on one strong emotion at one time. But seeing as the last few days have been quite stressful, I've been feeling almost everything at once- which is very tiring for me. Meaning that I'm calm because otherwise I'd be a complete mess of almost every emotion going, good and bad."

Felix hesitated before he replied, _Good and Bad, so he has good feelings still? Most likely towards...me?_

"And the good emotions would be…?"

Jasper sighed, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Don't push it."

Felix grinned, it was familiar territory people telling him off.

"So… you planning on sleeping in your clothes?"

Jasper didn't reply, he choose instead to continue staring calmly into Felix's eyes.

"Well, I'm not anyway." Felix turned his back to Jasper as he pulled off his large black hoodie, exposing his snow white flesh in the process.

* * *

><p>Jasper swallowed nervously. The conversation between him and Felix had been suitably casual until the issue of sleeping had been pulled up.<p>

And now Felix, the man mountain, had just pulled off his hoodie, exposing what seemed like miles of smooth hard flesh.

_Alice would never let me get away with not wearing a shirt._

Felix turned, a surprised look in in his eyes as he caught Jasper's ogling.

"So sleep?" Again Jasper couldn't reply, his tired eyes trying to take in every smooth muscled line in Felix's chest.

Instead he turned and threw himself on the bed, trying to think of anything but Felix crawling in beside him.

He shivered as a cool hand ran up his arm. "Are you going to get under the blankets? That's how most Humans sleep."

Jasper shivered again and pulled the blankets over his body, noticing how Felix stayed on top of the blankets.

"Your clothes?"

Under the blanket Jasper fumbled and removed his jumper, leaving his bare chest wrapped in the slightly stiff fabric of the bed.

"Your shoes?"

Feeling grateful for Felix's sudden patience, Jasper removed his shoes and socks and slid the belt off his waist.

"Anything else?"

Jasper spread his fingers on the sheets. "No."

Felix grunted and pulled himself under the blankets, his chest inches away from Jaspers back.

"So…now what?"

"Now I sleep."

"Well…" He felt Felix move closer, his hand resting lightly on Jasper's arm. Jasper shivered as Felix tucked his chin on the smooth line between Jasper's shoulder and neck

"I think you'd have to relax first…" Felix was flush against Jaspers back.

Jasper shut his eyes and tried to let go, the fact that Felix was breathing cold air down his neck didn't help.

"I'm never going to sleep like this."

"You have too, 'cos I'm not moving."

* * *

><p>Felix stared at Jasper in wonder. He'd never really seen anyone asleep before and it was mesmerising.<p>

Jasper hardly breathed in his sleep, his chest rising and falling occasionally. But what most startling was the fact that Jasper just wasn't there, his mind was somewhere else and face was soft and worry free.

He'd never seen him like this before.

Jasper rolled over in his sleep ,now lying flat on his back, his head tilted to one side and one arm above his head on the pillow.

He looked so beautiful, completely over worldly.

"Felix…" Jasper whispered quietly in his sleep his hand clenching into a fist.

"I- Um I'm here?" He wasn't sure how to talk to someone while they were asleep, or even if you should, weren't people moody if you woke them?

Jasper let out an exasperated sigh and rolled over more, his one hand thumping lightly on Felix's chest as he did so.

"Even in your sleep you're fed up with me." Jasper was now leaning on Felix's chest, his face almost bumping Felix's.

Felix gently reached out his hand and stroked Jasper's hair, threading his fingers through the thick curls.

_I could get used to this…_


End file.
